A Promise to Keep
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETED* Running into two girls, Cheena quickly gains their trust and friendship but when the girls abusive father steps in and shows his true colors can Cheena protect them from him as well as protect herself? Enjoy!!
1. New Friends and An Enemy

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Hey everyone! This is a story I wrote a while ago for fun. I never thought about posting it but I decided to give it a shot and see what you all thought. Please review and give your honest opinion. I've trusted you guys to tell me what you thought of Goten's Twin so I trust you with this one as well.  
  
Chapter 1: New Friends and An Enemy  
  
Cheena sat in her chair looking out her window at the sight in front of her. Outside Goten and Trunks were sparing as usual. The world was finally at peace since the demise of Buu. Everyone was relaxing and just living life to the fullest. Cheena watched her brother and friend just go at one another, just having fun. Cheena and Goten became closer ever since the Buu saga. Cheena and Trunks were now dating one another and they were pretty close. Cheena even had a good friend in Marron. The two did everything together but today Marron was shopping with her parents so she wasn't coming over. Cheena sighed as she watched them spar. She could have gone downstairs and asked them to spar with them but she already knew the answer.  
  
"Goten would say: Not now Cheena! We're busy! We'll play dolls with you later" said Cheena as she turned away from the window.  
  
"Dolls? I'm 15 years old now and I don't play with dolls" Cheena said as she picked up one of her stuff animals that was on the floor. Just then there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in!" she said. Chi-Chi poked her head in and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"It's a nice day out so why don't you go out and hang with Marron?" said Chi-Chi. "Marron's hanging with 18 and Krillin today" said Cheena as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well Trunks is outside with Goten, what about those two?" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Goten won't let me spar with him and Trunks" said Cheena.  
  
"Well how 'bout you just go for a walk?" said Chi-Chi. Cheena looked at her mother and smiled.  
  
"Ok, but I'll fly, not walk" said Cheena as she hopped off of her bed.  
  
"Great! Just be back by dinner" said Chi-Chi. Cheena walked to her window and turned to her mom.  
  
"I will mom, bye!" she said as she flew out the window. Chi-Chi watched her go and smiled to herself.  
  
"Have fun!" she yelled as Cheena disappeared in the sky.  
  
Cheena flew on just looking around her. She flew over the river and the mountains, just relaxing. After a few hours she decided to rest up a bit before she had to return home. Cheena landed on the bank of a river. Behind her was a forest that had loads of trees. Cheena sat down on a rock and just looked out at the water.  
  
"Flying around was fun but now I'm just bored" she said as she brought her knees up to her chest. Just then the trees rustled behind her causing her to turn around.  
  
"Who's there?" she said as she stood up and looked into the forest. There was no answer but the trees continued to move.  
  
"Whoever is there, you might as well come out. I won't hurt you!" said Cheena as she walked towards the forest. Cheena walked slowly into the forest searching for whatever was making the trees shake.  
  
"Hello?" Cheena said as she walked deeper into the forest. Just then there was a noise behind her that made her jump.  
  
"Goten, Trunks is that you?" she asked. Footsteps could be heard coming her way as Cheena looked around. Cheena turned her head and saw a piece of someone's shirt sticking out behind a tree. Softly Cheena crept towards the tree, careful not to make any noise. Cheena reached out and pulled at the shirt to see a little girl. Cheena let her go and looked at her. She looked no older then 3 or 4 years of age and she looked adorable.  
  
"It was you scaring me like that?" Cheena asked the little girl. The girl just looked at Cheena and didn't speak a word.  
  
"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" Cheena asked the girl kneeling down in front of her. Again the girl didn't say a word but just stared at Cheena.  
  
"Do you live." Cheena was cut off as she heard someone shouting out a name.  
  
"Tammy! Where are you!" the person shouted. The little girl turned her head in the direction that the name was called.  
  
"Tammy? Is that your name?" Cheena asked the girl. The girl looked at Cheena and nodded her head.  
  
"Tammy!" the person yelled.  
  
"Whoever is looking for you sound like they're really missing you. I better return you to whoever that person is" said Cheena as she took a hold of the little girls hand. Cheena walked towards the person's voice as the little girl just held on to her hand.  
  
"Hello!' Cheena yelled as she finally reached the area where the person's voice came from. There was no answer.  
  
"I found this little girl and she said her name was Tammy" Cheena yelled. Again there was no answer. Cheena placed her hand behind her head.  
  
"I guess I lost whoever it was that was calling you" she said as she looked down at the little girl who was looking up at her. Just then a person jumped from behind a tree and stared at Cheena. She had an angry look on her face.  
  
"Tammy get away from her!" the person yelled as she ran over and snatched the little girl away from Cheena.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Cheena said as she looked at the person in front of her. She was a young girl who looked about Cheena's age.  
  
"What are you doing with my little sister?" the girl yelled.  
  
"I found her wandering around scaring me half to death. I heard someone calling for a person named Tammy and she said that was her name so I decided to return her to whoever was looking for her" said Cheena. Tammy was holding on to her sister's leg just looking at Cheena.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for how I acted. Here let me start again. My name is Jamie" she said as she extended her arm towards Cheena.  
  
"I'm Cheena! It's nice to meet you and your sister Tammy" said Cheena.  
  
"Look let's go over to my house so we could talk" said Jamie.  
  
"OK!" said Cheena as she followed Jamie and Tammy deeper in the woods towards the girls home.  
  
The girls walked until they were in front of a small house. It looked cozy enough for whoever lived there but it was smaller then Cheena's house.  
  
"Do you live with your parents all the way out here? Cheena asked when they were inside.  
  
"We just live with our dad. Our mom left after Tammy was born so I've been raising her" said Jamie as she took a seat on her couch. Cheena sat down on an opposite couch just looking around.  
  
'It's nice! So is your dad home?" asked Cheena. Cheena looked at Jamie who started to shake.  
  
"Are you ok?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Yeah.our dad is at work. He won't be home until late tonight" said Jamie. Cheena just looked at her wondering why she was shaking.  
  
"So, what are you doing all the way out here?" Jamie asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, I just went for sort of a walk. I got tired and I landed here" said Cheena.  
  
"Landed here? What do you mean?" Jamie asked looking at Cheena. Cheena looked down at the floor. She forgot most people didn't know about flying and if they did they thought it was a cheep trick.  
  
"Did you fly here in an airplane?" Jamie asked. Cheena just looked at her.  
  
* I can't tell her I flew here by myself or she might think I'm a freak and kick me out * thought Cheena.  
  
"I have something that helps me fly around. Do you want to see it?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Sure! You want to see it Tammy?" Jamie asked Tammy who was sitting beside her. Tammy nodded her head up and down and smiled.  
  
"OK!" said Cheena as she walked outside followed by Jamie and Tammy. Jamie and Tammy stood behind Cheena waiting to see what helps her fly.  
  
"Well where is it?" Jamie asked. Cheena smiled as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"Flying Nimbus!" she yelled.  
  
"Flying what?" Jamie said as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Flying Nimbus! It's a small cloud I use to get around" Cheena said. Just then the small orange cloud flew over the forest and landed in front of Cheena.  
  
"Wow! It's sort of cute!" said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah it is cute, isn't it? Want to go for a ride?" Cheena asked. Jamie looked at Cheena then at the cloud.  
  
"I don't know how and what if I fall off and what about Tammy?" Jamie said all at once.  
  
"Whoa, slow down! All you have to do is jump on. You won't fall off because I'll be right on it with you and Tammy can come too" said Cheena.  
  
"How can we all fit on that small cloud?" Jamie asked as she walked towards the cloud and placed her hand on it.  
  
"Don't worry! We can all fit! Now hop on!" Cheena said as she hopped on the cloud. Cheena reached out her hand to help Jamie up onto the cloud. Jamie just looked at her and the cloud.  
  
"C'mon! It'll be fun!" said Cheena. Just then Tammy walked over to Cheena and reached up to her.  
  
"Look Tammy wants to come for a ride, let's go!' said Cheena. Jamie looked down at Tammy and smiled. She picked her up then hopped on the Nimbus.  
  
"Whoa!" she said as she almost fell off.  
  
"Gotcha!" Cheena said as she grabbed Jamie's hand.  
  
"You can sit down until your ready to stand up" said Cheena. Jamie sat down with Tammy clutched on her lap.  
  
"Ready?" Cheena said as she looked back at Jamie. Jamie nodded her head as she closed her eyes and held on the best way she could.  
  
"All right Nimbus! Let's go!" said Cheena. The small cloud took off in a flash as Jamie screamed and Tammy laughed.  
  
The girls were up in the sky just flying around. Cheena looked back at Jamie and Tammy to see if they were all right. Tammy was clapping her hands and laughing while Jamie held on to the cloud with her eyes closed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Cheena said. Jamie just nodded her head, still having her eyes closed shut.  
  
"Are you afraid of heights or something?" Cheena asked.  
  
"No, but I've never been up in the sky before" said Jamie.  
  
"Well since this is your first time, open your eyes and look around. It's nice up here!' Cheena said. Slowly Jamie opened one of her eyes then the other. She looked around her then below her.  
  
"See it's nice!" said Cheena. Jamie just smiled as she looked down at Tammy who was still laughing.  
  
"Tammy seems to enjoy this" said Jamie.  
  
"Aren't you?" asked Cheena. Jamie looked at Cheena and smiled.  
  
"Yeah! This is pretty cool!" she said. Cheena smiled and knelt down next to them.  
  
"Do you always fly around like this?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah! Sometimes just to get away and think. Sometimes I just need time to myself so I go for a fly around town or something" said Cheena.  
  
'Is that why you came out here today?" Jamie asked.  
  
'No, I was bored at home and my mom suggested that I go out" said Cheena.  
  
"So you live with your mom?" asked Jamie. Cheena looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mention my mom, you know since you and Tammy..."  
  
"It's ok Cheena! It doesn't bother me as much as it used to" said Jamie. Cheena smiled.  
  
"I live with my mom, dad and brother. We live on Mt. Patzou" said Cheena.  
  
"Wow! That's way out there!" said Jamie.  
  
"It is, but it's nice!" said Cheena.  
  
"So how old is your brother?" Jamie asked.  
  
"He's the same age as me, 15, we're twins" said Cheena.  
  
"Wow twins! That's nice and I'm also 15 so that's even better" said Jamie. Cheena laughed.  
  
"So do you have any friends back home?" asked Jamie. "Well I have my close friends Trunks and Marron. I see them all the time and me and Trunks grew up together" said Cheena.  
  
"So is he cute!" Jamie asked. Cheena's face turned bright pink as she gazed down at the cloud.  
  
"He's my boyfriend!" Cheena said.  
  
'Then why are you blushing?" Jamie asked. Cheena looked at her as her cheeks turned even a brighter pink if that's even possible.  
  
"Because I can't believe I'm dating him. We used to always argue then something happened" Cheena said. A small smirk crept on Cheena's face as she just looked at Jamie.  
  
"Well?" said Jamie.  
  
"Well what!" Cheena said slowly.  
  
"Is he cute!" said Jamie. Cheena place her hand behind her head and laughed.  
  
"Yes!" Cheena said. Jamie and Cheena just looked at each other and laughed. Just then Cheena looked out at the sun starting to set.  
  
"I better drop you guys off and get home for dinner before my mom kills me. I promised her I'd be back in time for dinner" said Cheena.  
  
"OK!" said Jamie. "Nimbus! Let's go!" said Cheena. Then nimbus took off towards Jamie and Tammy's home. The nimbus landed in front of the girls home and Jamie hopped off with Tammy.  
  
"Thanks Cheena! That was fun!" said Jamie.  
  
"No problem! I'll be glad to come by tomorrow and hang out with you" said Cheena. "That would be great!" said Jamie.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Tammy" Cheena said as she looked at Tammy. Tammy just smiled at her. Just then the front door to the house opened and a guy stood in the door. Jamie turned and froze in her spot as Tammy grabbed on to her leg. Cheena looked as the guy walked towards them. He was tall and well-built. He looked middle age around 30 or 40. Jamie and Tammy just looked down at the floor as he walked up to them and stood in front of them.  
  
"Get inside!" he said. Jamie picked Tammy up and walked slowly towards the house.  
  
"Bye!" said Cheena. Jamie kept walking and didn't say anything back to Cheena. After the girls were in the house the man turned his attention to Cheena. Cheena looked at him as she sat on the cloud.  
  
"Who are you!" he said harshly.  
  
"My name is Cheena!" she said.  
  
"What are you doing around here and with my kids?" he yelled. Cheena jumped a bit but answered him.  
  
"I was just flying around when I met Tammy then I met Jamie. I didn't mean any harm" said Cheena. The man looked at her then at the cloud.  
  
"Where did you take them?" he yelled.  
  
"Just around the area. I'm sorry if I did something wrong Mr..." Cheena stopped talking since she didn't know what to call him. The man smiled as he reached up and stroked the strand of hair in front of her face. Cheena shivered as he touched her.  
  
"Tightly! Mr. Tightly" he said as he continued to play with her hair.  
  
"Mr. Tightly, look I have to go and I'm sorry if I did something wrong. It was all my idea to go out not Jamie's" said Cheena as she moved away from Mr. Tightly. He smiled as he reached again this time to stroke Cheena's face.  
  
"It's all right! Sorry if I was hard on you it's just that I'm used to them being home." He pulled his hand away from Cheena's face and looked at her.  
  
"I'll be going now! Can you tell Jamie I'll be by tomorrow" said Cheena.  
  
"Sure!" said Mr. Tightly as he smiled at Cheena. A weak smile crept on Cheena's face as she and the Nimbus took off. Mr. Tightly watched her go and laughed.  
  
"She's a cute one! Very cute!" he said as he saw Cheena disappear. After she was gone Mr. Tightly's smile turned into a frown as he walked towards his house and went inside closing the door behind him.  
  
AN: Next Chapter: Cheena's off to visit her new friends again but first she has to get by their dad. How will he react to seeing her again? And Cheena discovers something about her new friend. What could it be? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! MUCH LUV!! 


	2. Lunch Date

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. This means a lot  
  
Chapter 2: Lunch Date  
  
Cheena flew on home on the nimbus thinking about the day she had.  
  
"Jamie and Tammy are pretty cool but their dad.he crept me out the way he was touching me. I hope I didn't get them in trouble with him." Cheena flew on until she was finally above her house. She jumped off, landing a few feet from her door.  
  
"See you later, nimbus!" yelled Cheena as she watched the nimbus fly away. Cheena walked to her door and went inside. She closed the door behind her and went into the living room. Goten and Goku were watching t.v.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Cheena. The guys looked at her and smiled.  
  
'Hey Che! Chi-Chi told me you went out for the day so how was it?" asked Goku.  
  
"It was interesting! I met a couple of girls and they seem pretty cool. One of them is 15 just like me" said Cheena.  
  
"That's great! You better get washed up for dinner. You know how your mom is when it comes to being clean" said Goku. Cheena smiled as she left the living room and ran upstairs to her room. She went inside and closed the door. Sighing she made her way to her and Goten's bathroom to wash her hands. As she finished washing her hands she felt someone was next to her so she looked in the mirror to see Goten standing at his bathroom door on his side.  
  
"So is she cute?" he asked. Cheena dried her hands and looked at Goten.  
  
'Get a life Goten!" she said as she cut the lights out and went into her room with Goten following.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?" he asked as he stood in front Cheena's bathroom door on her side.  
  
"If I tell you yes will you leave me alone?" asked Cheena.  
  
"I will if you're telling me the truth" he said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"She looks ok to me!" said Cheena as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"And what about the others?" he asked.  
  
"What others?" said Cheena.  
  
"You said you met a couple of girls today" said Goten.  
  
"I just met 2" said Cheena.  
  
"OK, so is the other one cute as well?" he asked.  
  
"She's adorable! In fact she might be better for you" said Cheena.  
  
"Yeah! How old is she? 15 as well?" he yelled. Cheena laid back on her bed and placed her hands behind her head.  
  
"Nope!" she said.  
  
"She's older!' he said with an ear to ear grin across his face.  
  
"Nope!" said Cheena.  
  
"That's ok! Is she a year younger then me?" he asked with a sign of hope in his voice.  
  
"Try 11!" said Cheena as she started to laugh.  
  
"She's 4! That's not funny Cheena!" yelled Goten as he stormed out of her room.  
  
"That's what you get!" yelled Cheena as she continued laughing.  
  
"Cheena, dinner!" yelled Chi-Chi. Cheena got up and left her room still laughing at the look on Goten's face as she went to the dinner table to eat with her family. The next morning Cheena awoke and smiled.  
  
"I better get over to Jamie's early so I can hang out with her longer" She ran into the bathroom and locked both her and Goten's door so he couldn't come in. She took a warm shower and wrapped herself up in a towel just as Goten was banging on the door.  
  
"Cheena! Hurry up in there!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok!" Cheena yelled as she unlocked his side to the bathroom. Goten ran in and went straight to the toilet.  
  
"The least you could do is let me leave before you do what you have to do" yelled Cheena as she turned around.  
  
"Who's stopping you? Leave already!" he said. Cheena stormed out of the bathroom and slammed her door shut as Goten laughed.  
  
"Jerk!" said Cheena as she pulled out her clothes. Cheena decided to wear a short sleeve cut-off blue baseball jersey that had her name going across the front in big white letters and on the back it said #1 in big white letters with a blue outline. Cheena put on the matching blue work out pants with buttons on the side. She slid on her blue and white sneakers and put her hair up in the usual ponytail with a white scrunchie.  
  
"Looking good!" she said as she made her way downstairs. Cheena sat at the table with her dad and mom waiting for Goten to come down the stairs. Finally he came down and took a seat at the table.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Chi-Chi as she set the food on the table.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Cheena took forever to get out of the shower and on top of that she used up all the hot water" said Goten as he glared at Cheena.  
  
"I did not!" yelled Cheena as she looked at Goten.  
  
"Let's just eat!" said Goku hushing his kids up. The family ate quickly and quietly. When everyone was done Cheena went to put her plate in the sink and got ready to go.  
  
"And where are you going?" snapped Goten.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to see Jamie and Tammy" Cheena snapped back.  
  
"Oh, are those the girls you met yesterday?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
'Yeah!" said Cheena. "You should invite them over for lunch" said Chi-Chi.  
  
'Lunch!" yelled Goku as he looked at Chi-Chi. Cheena and Goten just laughed.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask them but I don't know if they'll come. Their dad is pretty strict" said Cheena.  
  
"Well just ask! I make a lot of food anyway and we already will have Trunks over here. Bra is still learning some stuff from Bulma so she won't be coming over" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"OK! Bye!" said Cheena as she took off towards Jamie's home. Cheena was almost at Jamie's home when she suddenly stopped.  
  
"I better go over there on the nimbus since she doesn't know I can fly" said Cheena as she called the nimbus. As quick as it could the cloud arrived. Cheena hopped on and again took off for Jamie's home. When Cheena got there it was quiet.  
  
"Maybe I came too early" she said as she hopped off of the cloud. Cheena walked to the door and took a deep breath before knocking. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tightly! Is Jamie awake?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Hello Cheena! You look beautiful this morning" he said as he slid his hand down one of the strands in front of Cheena's face.  
  
"Thank.thank you!" Cheena said slowly as she moved her hair out of his hands.  
  
"So is Jamie up?" she said. Mr. Tightly was looking Cheena's body over. Cheena started to shake and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come in! She's in her room!" he said as he pulled her inside and closed the door. He pulled her over to Jamie's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes!' Jamie said slowly and softly which Cheena noticed.  
  
"Cheena's here to see you" he said as she looked down at Cheena and smiled at her. Cheena looked at him then at the door hoping Jamie would open it.  
  
"Ok!" Jamie said from inside. Mr. Tightly looked at Cheena as he let her arm go.  
  
"Well go inside!" he said.  
  
"Thanks!" Cheena said as she turned the knob and opened the door. She turned to close it and saw Mr. Tightly staring at her body as she turned around. He started to lick his lips and shake his hands. Cheena closed the door then turned towards Jamie who was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Sshh!" she said as she placed her finger to her mouth. Cheena stood in her spot just looking at her. She heard Mr. Tightly's footsteps as he walked away and towards the living room.  
  
"OK! It's clear! We can talk!" said Jamie as she hopped off of her bed.  
  
"I hate to say this but what's up with your dad? I mean he keeps touching me and looking at me weird. What's up with him?" asked Cheena as she sat on Jamie's bed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it so can we change the subject?" asked Jamie as she started to pick up her clothes. Cheena noticed the fear in her voice but decided she didn't want to upset her.  
  
"I see Tammy's still sleep" said Cheena as she looked over in the other bed at Tammy. She looked so cute asleep with her teddy-bear in her hand.  
  
"Yeah! She.she's just tired!" Jamie said quickly as she placed the clothes in a bag in her room.  
  
"I actually came over to see if you and Tammy wanted to come over to my house for lunch. My mom said it was ok and she would be happy to have you over" said Cheena looking at Jamie who was still picking up clothes.  
  
"I would love to go but my dad.he won't let me go" she said as she put the last of the clothes in the bag.  
  
"Well I could ask him for you?" Cheena said. Jamie looked over at her then at Tammy.  
  
'C'mon! It'll be fun and besides you can meet my family and Trunks" said Cheena. Jamie just looked at Tammy then at Cheena.  
  
"OK, but I'm going with you.just in case!" she said. Cheena didn't know what she meant when she said just in case but decided to leave it alone and go ask Mr. Tightly. The girls left the room and headed over to the living room. Mr. Tightly was sitting in the chair just flipping thru channels when the girls walked in.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Tightly!" Cheena said. Jamie stood next to her looking down at the floor. Mr. Tightly stopped what he was doing and looked at Cheena then at his daughter.  
  
"What!" he said rather annoyed.  
  
"My mom wanted me to ask if Jamie and Tammy could possibly come over to my house for lunch so I'm asking you. Can they come over, please?" Cheena asked. Mr. Tightly looked at Cheena then at Jamie. He then cast his eyes down to Cheena's body then back to her face. He slowly got up out of the chair and walked towards the girls. Cheena looked to see Jamie shaking as her father got closer. Mr. Tightly stood in front of the girls and looked down at them, Cheena especially. He raised his hand and cupped Cheena's face in his hand.  
  
"Sure they can go! They just have to be back by dinner" he said as he stroked Cheena's face. Cheena, for some reason, started to shake just like Jamie. Mr. Tightly noticed and let her go as he looked at Jamie.  
  
"Is your room clean?" he yelled. ".al.all most. sir!" Jamie said slowly.  
  
"Well clean it up entirely or you're not going anywhere" he yelled as he grabbed her arm harshly. Jamie jumped as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Is that clear!" he yelled as he glared at her.  
  
"yes.yes.sir" Jamie stuttered out.  
  
'Good! Now get to it!" he said as he let her go. Jamie ran off towards her room leaving Cheena behind. Cheena just watched her go then looked at Mr. Tightly who was looking at her.  
  
"Is there anything else?" he asked.  
  
"No, thank.thank you sir" Cheena said.  
  
"Please call me Mr. Tightly, not sir, ok?" he said.  
  
"o.k!" Cheena said slowly. Mr. Tightly smiled as he walked back to his couch to resume what he was doing before. Cheena turned and ran back to Jamie's room. When Cheena got there she heard muffle sounds of crying.  
  
'Jamie?" Cheena said as she opened the door. Inside Jamie was cleaning up while she was crying. Cheena walked over and placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie brushed Cheena's hand off of her shoulder and continued cleaning up. Cheena looked at her then around the room. Cheena walked over and picked up Tammy's toys and walked over to Jamie.  
  
'Where does these go?" she asked. Jamie looked at her and wiped her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm helping you out! This will go by much faster if you had someone to help you" said Cheena.  
  
"You don't have to." started Jamie.  
  
"I want to!" Cheena said as she smiled. Jamie smiled as she pointed over to a small chest. Cheena walked over and placed the toys inside the chest.  
  
"Listen I'll go and give Tammy a bath while you clean up. That way we can leave as soon as you're done" said Cheena.  
  
"Thank you!" Jamie said as she looked at Cheena and smiled.  
  
"It's the least I could do for my friend" Cheena said as she picked Tammy up. Jamie looked at her with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Cheena asked as she woke Tammy up.  
  
"Down the hall!" said Jamie as she pointed to the left. Cheena grabbed a towel and Tammy's clothes and went to the bathroom. Jamie was finished cleaning up the room when Cheena returned with Tammy dressed and ready to go. Jamie looked at Tammy and smiled.  
  
"You look nice Tammy" she said. Tammy just smiled.  
  
"I'm all ready to go!" said Jamie as she grabbed her and Tammy's coat.  
  
"Ok.um Jamie.When I was washing Tammy up I noticed that." Jamie looked at Cheena like she knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Noticed what?" she asked.  
  
"I noticed that her private area was really red. Does she have a rash?" Cheena asked. Jamie looked down at Tammy who was still laughing then at Cheena.  
  
"Yeah! She's had it for a while" Jamie said.  
  
"Oh! It looked pretty bad. You should put something on it. I tried washing her there but she pushed my hand away. I think it hurts her" said Cheena. Again Jamie looked away.  
  
"I'll put something on it later. Let's just get going!" she said. Cheena just looked at Jamie wondering why she didn't want to put something on it now but figured she wanted to do it in private so she dropped the subject.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" said Cheena as she picked Tammy up. The girls left the room and headed towards the door.  
  
"Is that room clean!" they heard Mr. Tightly yell.  
  
"Yes sir!" Jamie said. "You better be back here by dinner time!" he yelled again.  
  
"They will sir! I'll make sure of it!" Cheena said. The girls heard footsteps as Mr. Tightly walked up to them. He looked at them and smirked. He bent down to give Tammy a kiss but to Cheena's surprise Tammy moved her face away. Mr. Tightly growled as he grabbed Tammy's face and forced a kiss on her which shocked Cheena. Cheena looked over at Jamie who was looking down at the floor. Tammy wrapped her arms around Cheena's neck and buried her face in her shoulder. Cheena just looked at Mr. Tightly confused.  
  
* Who would force a kiss on their kid especially when they're only 4 * she asked herself. Mr. Tightly opened the door and the girls left.  
  
"Nimbus!" Cheena yelled. Just then the orange cloud appeared in front of Cheena. Cheena hopped on with Tammy in her arms followed by Jamie.  
  
"That's a nice toy, Che" Mr. Tightly said seductively.  
  
"My name is Cheena not Che, Mr. Tightly" Cheena said. She hated the way he cut her name short. "Cheena!" he said as he licked his lips.  
  
"Let's go!" Cheena yelled as the nimbus took off towards Cheena's home. Mr. Tightly smiled as he watched them go.  
  
"Cheena indeed!" he said as he smiled which turned into a sickening laughter.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Jamie and Tammy are off to have lunch and meet Cheena's family and friends. How will their day go and what will happen when its time for the girls to go back home? Will their father be waiting for them? Find out for yourself! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
To 1st chapter reviewers...  
  
Trunxgurl- Thanks! If you think he's scary now just wait until later  
  
N-sama- Thanks  
  
Trunksprincess4life- Here's the chapter you wanted. He is a creep, isn't he?  
  
Samicat- Thanks for believing in me. I'm sure I can handle it too  
  
Chico- Sorry for the suspense ^_^ Here's the next chapter for ya  
  
Risika- Thanks. I'm sorry if this sounds like your story. I in now way intended on that to happen. I wrote this story awhile ago, however so it is weird  
  
Valkyrie- Thanks. I hope you do like it 


	3. Afternoon of Fun

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's much appreciated.  
  
Chapter 3: Afternoon of Fun  
  
Cheena stood on the nimbus with Tammy in her arms occasionally looking back at Jamie who was sitting down looking around her.  
  
"Jamie, what's up with your dad?" Cheena finally asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I mean he creeps me out when he touches me and the way he looks at me. He yells at you and hurts you then he forces a kiss on Tammy. The way he called me by my nickname was gross. I mean only my family and friends call me Che and the way he said it was.it just sounded weird" said Cheena. She looked back at Jamie who was wiping her tears away.  
  
"Look I'm sorry! I know he's your dad and what I'm saying is probley hurting you but I just felt I had to say it" Cheena said.  
  
"It's ok Cheena! My dad is just a jerk! I'm sorry for how he's treating you but I don't want to talk about him right now or any time, ok?" said Jamie.  
  
"I understand and when you want to talk you can call on me" said Cheena. Jamie smiled as she looked up at Cheena.  
  
"Tammy's asleep!" said Cheena as she looked at the little girl in her arms.  
  
'I'll take her!" said Jamie as she reached out for her. Cheena handed Tammy to Jamie and smiled.  
  
"Cheena, did you mean what you said earlier?" Jamie asked.  
  
"What did I say? I say a lot of things" said Cheena.  
  
"You called me your friend. Did you mean that?" asked Jamie. Cheena smiled and looked at Jamie.  
  
'Of course I meant it. Your pretty cool, cool enough to be my friend" said Cheena.  
  
"Will I meet him today as well?" Jamie asked. Yeah, you'll meet Trunks then you can tell me what you think of him" said Cheena.  
  
"Cool!" said Jamie as she started to laugh. Cheena started to laugh then stopped.  
  
"Before we get to my house there's something's I should tell you first"  
  
"Like what?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Well first off...Nimbus stop!' said Cheena. The cloud stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Because I have to tell you something or better yet show you something that you might see over at my house" said Cheena.  
  
"What? Is it bad?" asked Jamie.  
  
"No, but I just hope you don't freak out. I'll show you now if you want" said Cheena.  
  
"Ok!' said Jamie. Cheena took a deep breath as she walked to the edge of the cloud.  
  
"Watch it before you fall!" yelled Jamie.  
  
"I won't fall because I can fly without the cloud" said Cheena. Jamie was in shock as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"No way! Really! Show me!" she yelled. Cheena smiled as she jumped off of the cloud and hovered in front of it. Jamie was in shock but she didn't yell since she didn't want to wake Tammy up.  
  
"WOW! That is so cool!" she said.  
  
"Thanks! My older brother taught me how to do this. I wanted to show you because my family members can do this as well. Well...my mom can't...but everyone else can and I didn't want you to go into shock when you see them fly around" said Cheena.  
  
"This is so cool! I can't wait to see the rest of your family members fly" said Jamie. Cheena smiled as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"Hey I have an idea! Hand Tammy to me!" Cheena said. Jamie handed Tammy to Cheena.  
  
'You're not going to drop her are you?" asked Jamie.  
  
"No, I want to race you! Can you stand on the nimbus?" asked Cheena.  
  
"No way! I'll fall!" shouted Jamie.  
  
"Look all you have to do is lean your body forward in the direction the cloud is going. If you want it to turn you just turn in the direction you want it to go. C'mon give it a try.for me!" said Cheena as she put on a sad face. Jamie laughed at her then stopped. She slowly stood up on the cloud and tried to find her balance.  
  
"Ok, I'm up!" she said.  
  
"Good! Now we're going straight so lean your body forward until your comfortable. Are you ready?" Cheena said. Jamie took a deep breath and nodded her head.  
  
"OK! Nimbus take it easy at first then speed it up" said Cheena.  
  
'Wait, where will you be?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Right beside you!" Cheena said.  
  
"Nimbus let's go!" Cheena said as she flew on. The cloud flew after Cheena then next to her. Jamie was balancing herself on the cloud and finally got the hang of it.  
  
"This is so cool!" she yelled.  
  
"I told you now let's go!" Cheena yelled as she took off. Jamie watched her go and smiled.  
  
"Nimbus let's go! We have to beat her!" she yelled. The cloud took off after Cheena and Tammy, trying to catch up to them as Jamie just laughed and cheered. Cheena landed in front of her house and settled on the ground with Tammy in her arms. Tammy started to stir as she woke up.  
  
"You wake up when the fun is all over" Cheena said. Tammy just looked at her and laughed. Cheena started to laugh as well just as the nimbus and Jamie arrived. The cloud flew down to the ground and let Jamie jump off.  
  
"Thanks nimbus! See you later!" said Cheena as the cloud took off.  
  
"Bye nimbus! That was fun!" yelled Jamie after the cloud.  
  
"I told you!' said Cheena as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Cheena what's that?" asked Jamie as she looked in the sky. Cheena looked up and smiled.  
  
"That's just my brother and Trunks coming this way" said Cheena. Goten and Trunks landed in front of the girls. Trunks walked over and gave Cheena a kiss. Jamie smiled as she watched them.  
  
"Hey Che, who's that?" asked Trunks looking at Tammy then over at Jamie.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, I'd like you to meet Jamie and this adorable little girl I'm holding is Tammy. Jamie the one with the spiked hair is my brother Goten and the other one is my boyfriend Trunks" said Cheena. Once everyone said their hello's Jamie walked over and whispered to Cheena.  
  
"You sure can pick them. Trunks is hot!" she said. Cheena just smiled and looked over at Trunks.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" asked Goten.  
  
"Nothing!" said Cheena as she fixed her grip on Tammy.  
  
"Here Goten, you really wanted to meet Tammy, right!" said Cheena as she moved over to hand Tammy to Goten.  
  
"That's not funny Cheena!" he yelled. Cheena just laughed as Trunks and Jamie looked at her.  
  
'What's so funny?" asked Trunks.  
  
'Nothing!" snapped Goten.  
  
"Goten wanted to date the cute adorable girl I meet until I told him she was only 4" said Cheena still laughing. Jamie and Trunks started to laugh as Goten just sulked.  
  
"Man Goten are you that desperate for a date?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Shut-up!" yelled Goten as he walked inside the house.  
  
"Let's go inside!' said Trunks as he walked inside followed by Cheena, Tammy and Jamie. Inside the gang sat in the living room watching television. Jamie had Tammy on her lap on one end of the couch and Goten sat on the other end. Trunks sat on the single couch with Cheena on his lap. He held her in place as she had one of her arms around his neck and the other on his chest. Goten grabbed the remote and started to flip thru the channels.  
  
'Would you pick a channel already!" yelled Cheena.  
  
"Would you shut-up already!' Goten yelled back. Cheena could feel her face getting hot with anger. Jamie just laughed as she looked at Goten then over at Cheena.  
  
"You two are defiantly related" she said.  
  
"Don't remind me!' Goten said as he finally settled on a station. Cheena just glared at him as if she wanted to kill him. Just then Chi-Chi walked into the living room.  
  
"Lunch time! Oh, you must be Cheena's friend Jamie" she said. Jamie stood up with Tammy and walked over to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes! It's nice to meet you Mrs. Son. This is my little sister Tammy, Tammy say hello to Mrs. Son" said Jamie. Tammy looked at Chi-Chi and smiled.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Son!" she said slowly.  
  
"She is so cute! Well I'm glad to have you here and I hope you have fun today" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Thank you ma'am" said Jamie.  
  
"Please call me Chi-Chi, I hate that ma'am stuff. It makes me sound old" said Chi-Chi.  
  
'Ok, Chi-Chi!" said Jamie with a smile. Just then the door opened and in walked Goku.  
  
"Man am I hungry! Chi-Chi is lunch ready?" he yelled as he made his way over to the living room. He stopped when he saw Jamie and Tammy.  
  
"We have guests Goku so please behave" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Jamie, this is my dad Goku. Dad, this is Jamie and her little sister Tammy" said Cheena.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, sir" said Jamie.  
  
"Sir? What's a sir? My name is Goku" said Goku. Everyone just looked at him.  
  
"Just call him Goku, Jamie" said Goten.  
  
'Ok!" said Jamie. Goku looked down at Tammy and smiled.  
  
"She's cute! How old is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's 4! Her name is Tammy" said Jamie. Goku reached out to hold her and to the surprise of Cheena and Jamie, Tammy reached out for him to hold her. Jamie handed Tammy to Goku and watched in amazement at how happy Tammy looked. Jamie turned and looked at Cheena who was shocked as well.  
  
* Wow, Tammy doesn't even know my dad but she's laughing over there as he's holding her but she wouldn't let her own father give her a kiss. Weird! * Cheena thought. Jamie was thinking something different then that of Cheena.  
  
* I thought Tammy would be afraid of men after what dad does but I guess not * she thought.  
  
"OK, now let's go and eat!" said Chi-Chi. Goku handed Tammy back to Jamie and followed his wife to the dinning room.  
  
"Let's eat!" yelled Goten as he ran after his dad and mom. Cheena climbed off of Trunks lap as he got up.  
  
"I meet you there!" Cheena said to Trunks. Trunks walked off towards the dinning room leaving the girls in the living room.  
  
'You ready?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Ready for what?" asked Jamie. Cheena smiled and walked towards the door.  
  
"You'll see!" she said as she walked towards the dinning room followed by Jamie and Tammy. Jamie was in complete shock as lunch came to an end. She watched as Trunks, Cheena, Goten and Goku devoured their lunch. She watched as Chi-Chi ate her food like nothing was happening and that shocked her too.  
  
"Man, I've never seen people eat as much and as fast as you 4 before" she said as she finished feeding herself and Tammy.  
  
"Chi, that was good!" said Goku as he held his stomach.  
  
"Yeah! Chi-Chi that was great as usual" said Trunks.  
  
"Thank you Chi-Chi" said Jamie.  
  
"Your welcome! Now what are you and Cheena going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"I guess we'll just hang out for awhile. She has to be back home by dinner time" said Cheena.  
  
"Why don't we go and hang out at my place?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah! Besides I want to take my turn on your PlayStation 2" said Goten.  
  
"I guess we could do that, what do you say Jamie?" asked Cheena.  
  
"I would love to go but what about Tammy? She is going to go to sleep soon since she always goes to sleep after lunch" said Jamie.  
  
'I can watch her besides it gets kind of lonely around here when my husband and kids go off to have fun" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"How about we all go over to Capsule Corps? I could use a good spar against Vegeta and Chi-Chi you can hang out with Bulma" said Goku.  
  
"It would be nice to see Bulma and the two of us should be able watch Tammy for you Jamie" said Chi-Chi as she looked at her.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you. You've all been so nice to me" said Jamie.  
  
"No problem! Now let's get going" said Goten. Once Chi-Chi washed the dishes the gang was ready to go.  
  
"Let's fly there! It's much quicker!" said Goten.  
  
"What about Jamie and Tammy? They can't fly there!" said Trunks.  
  
"Jamie can ride on the nimbus and I can hold Tammy" said Cheena.  
  
"Are you sure about that Cheena?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Sure! That's how we got here in the first place" said Jamie.  
  
"Nimbus!" Cheena yelled. The cloud appeared and floated in front of Cheena. Jamie hopped on the cloud and looked at Cheena.  
  
"Wanna race Cheena?" asked Jamie. Cheena smiled as she picked Tammy up.  
  
"You bet! I already beat you once" said Cheena.  
  
"Hey we want in on this!" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah!" said Trunks.  
  
"Fine! Everyone line up!" said Cheena. Goku with Chi-Chi in his arms lined up along side the kids.  
  
"Everyone ready? Dad, no tricks!" said Goten. Goku just smiled at him.  
  
"Nimbus! Take Jamie to Capsule Corps! Everyone ready, get set, go!" said Cheena as she took off. The gang raced on towards Capsule Corps in a neck to neck race. Goku was the first one at C.C. along with Chi-Chi. Cheena and Tammy came in second, Jamie came in third, and Trunks and Goten tied for forth.  
  
"I can't believe I beat you guys!" yelled Jamie once she got off of the nimbus.  
  
"You were just lucky!" said Goten. Just then they heard a noise coming from behind the house.  
  
"I hear Vegeta, I better get back there" said Goku as he raced to the back.  
  
"Well let's go inside!" said Chi-Chi as she walked inside followed by the rest of the gang. "Mom!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"In here!" Bulma yelled from in the kitchen. Everyone went into the kitchen to see Bulma fixing something to eat and Bra at the table.  
  
"Cheena!" said Bra as she smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Bra, long time no see" said Cheena as she waved at her. Bra laughed as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Bulma as she looked at Jamie and Tammy.  
  
"This is my friend Jamie and her little sister Tammy. Jamie this is Bra and her mother Bulma" said Cheena.  
  
"It's nice to meet you" said Jamie.  
  
"Enough with the welcome! I want to play some games" shouted Goten.  
  
"I play first!" yelled Goten as he took off towards Trunks room.  
  
"I better get up there before he trashes my room" said Trunks as he ran after him.  
  
"We'll watch Tammy for you while you guys go and have fun" said Chi-Chi as she reached out for Tammy. Cheena handed her over to her mom then she and Jamie left towards Trunks room. Jamie was looking at Cheena the entire walk to Trunks room.  
  
"What?" asked Cheena finally noticing Jamie's stares. "It's just amazing!" she said. "What's amazing?" asked Cheena.  
  
"You! You're amazing! You live in a great house with people who you argue with but love you, you have a boyfriend who is not only hot but rich, I mean I wish I had it as good as you" said Jamie.  
  
"I am lucky but so are you. You live out where it's quiet. You raised your sister and it's paying off, your dad is weird but I bet he loves you and Tammy. I mean you have done so much and you're only 15" said Cheena.  
  
"I do a lot that's true but my dad doesn't love me or Tammy. He hates us!" said Jamie.  
  
"What are talking about?" asked Cheena as she stopped walking.  
  
"Nothing! Now let's go! I want to play some video games" said Jamie. Cheena just looked at her before heading once more for Trunks room. Pushing the door open, Cheena and Jamie looked to see Goten plugging the controller in.  
  
"I've been waiting to play this" Goten said as he cut the game on. Cheena rolled her eyes as she sat down on Trunks bed.  
  
"Here!" Trunks said as he handed Jamie an extra controller. Jamie looked at the controller then him.  
  
"I don't know how to play" she said. Trunks smiled as he looked over at Goten.  
  
"Don't worry! Goten doesn't know how to play it either so you both will learn" he said as he looked back at Jamie and placed the remote in her hands. Taking the remote, Jamie walked over and sat beside Goten. Plugging her controller in, she prepared to play the game. It was getting late and the trio game players were having a hell of a time playing. Trunks and Cheena were busy doing what they did best and that was making out. Cheena sat on Trunks lap with her hands around his neck. Trunks held her in place with his hands firmly on her waist. The two started off slow but that didn't last long. It soon turned into a heavy onslaught. Slowly they pulled apart and looked at one another.  
  
"I better get going! I have to fly Jamie and Tammy back home before dinner" said Cheena. Trunks kissed Cheena and looked at her.  
  
"I'll go with you besides dinner around here is always wild so I won't be missed" said Trunks. Cheena smiled and gave him a quick kiss before climbing off of his lap.  
  
"Jamie, we gotta go!" said Cheena. Jamie pressed pause on the game and looked at Cheena.  
  
"C'mon Cheena! I'm finally getting the hang of this game and I'm beating Goten" Jamie said. "Maybe you should go home" said Goten as he glared at her.  
  
"Listen I would love for you to stay but your dad said for you to be home by dinner and I told him I would bring you back. Besides I don't want him to get mad at you cause then I might not be able to come over anymore" said Cheena. Jamie looked at Cheena then over at Goten. She knew Cheena was right. Her dad would kill her for being late and she did want to come over more often and if she was late that wouldn't happen.  
  
'Ok, let's go! I'll see if I can come over earlier tomorrow" said Jamie as she put the controller down.  
  
"Well I might as well tag along with you and Jamie" said Goten as he stretched his arms.  
  
"Then let's go!" said Cheena. Trunks, Goten, Cheena and Jamie went downstairs to the kitchen where Chi-Chi and Bulma were sipping on some tea. Chi-Chi was cradling Tammy in her arms while she was talking to Bulma.  
  
"Mom, we have to go! Trunks and Goten are coming along with me, Jamie and Tammy" said Cheena.  
  
"Ok! Jamie it was nice to meet you and Tammy and I hope we see you soon" said Chi-Chi as she handed Tammy over to Jamie.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Chi-Chi and you Mrs. Brief. Maybe next time I could meet your husband" said Jamie.  
  
"Call me Bulma and if you want to live you better never meet my husband" said Bulma. Everyone looked at her. Jamie looked at Cheena.  
  
"What does she mean if I want to live?" she asked.  
  
"She was just playing! Let's go!" Cheena said as she dragged Jamie out of the kitchen. Everyone glared at Bulma.  
  
"What! I'm just warning her!" said Bulma. Trunks and Goten shook their heads as they followed the girls outside.  
  
"Let's go!" said Jamie as she hopped on the nimbus.  
  
"Hey Jamie, how 'bout I carry you there. I mean it's much better then ridding on the nimbus" said Goten.  
  
"Sure!" said Jamie with a smile. Trunks and Cheena watched as Goten picked Jamie up.  
  
'Ready!" he asked. Before Jamie could respond Goten took off.  
  
"We better get going!" said Trunks. "Yeah!' said Cheena as she held onto Tammy. The two took off after Goten and Jamie on their way to the Tightly home. Cheena led the way as they finally landed in front of Jamie's home.  
  
"Wow, you actually live out in the middle of nowhere" said Goten as he set Jamie down. Cheena punched Goten in the arm then walked over and handed Tammy to Jamie.  
  
"You had fun?" Cheena asked Jamie.  
  
"Yeah! Your friends and family are cool especially Goten" Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Please, I'll be having dinner soon so don't make me sick" Cheena said as she stuck her finger in her mouth. Jamie laughed and Cheena followed her in laughter. Just then Mr. Tightly came out of the house with his hands folded across his chest. Jamie looked at him then at the ground as she held on to Tammy. Mr. Tightly walked over to the gang and stood in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Tightly! I brought them back on time just like I promised" Cheena said as she looked up at him. Mr. Tightly looked at Cheena then at the boys behind her.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked. Cheena looked behind her then back to Mr. Tightly.  
  
"That's my brother and boyfriend" said Cheena. Mr. Tightly looked at the boys then over to Jamie.  
  
"Go inside and get dinner started" Mr. Tightly yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Jamie as she walked towards the house and went inside. Cheena watched Jamie go then looked at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"With all due respect sir I brought them home on time so why are you still yelling at Jamie?" Cheena asked. Mr. Tightly walked until he stood in front of Cheena. Cheena shook a little as he stood in front of her but she held her ground. Harshly Mr. Tightly grabbed Cheena by the arm and pulled her into him. Goten and Trunks looked on confused but didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't tell me how to raise my kid, Che!" he said as he looked her body over. Trunks noticed this and grew angry as did Goten.  
  
"Sorry!" said Cheena as she rustled her arm out of his hand. Mr. Tightly looked at Cheena and smiled.  
  
"Will you be coming over tomorrow?" he said as he stroked her shoulder. Cheena shivered as his hand fell down arm.  
  
"Yeah! Sure to see Jamie and Tammy" Cheena said as she moved away from him and over to Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten had angry looks on their face as Cheena backed up into them.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Che" Mr. Tightly said seductively as he licked his lips and stared at Cheena's body. Trunks was seconds from going Saiyan as he watched the look on Mr. Tightly's face.  
  
"It was nice meeting you boys and I'll see you tomorrow Che" he said as he turned to go.  
  
"Her name is Cheena" shouted Goten. Mr. Tightly stopped and looked back at Goten. He smirked as he walked back into the house closing the door behind him.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Trunks and Goten get suspicious of Mr. Tightly's behavior so much so that Trunks tags along with Cheena when she goes to visit them again but will this visit be one visit that even Cheena will wish she never took? Find out for yourself. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 2nd chapter reviewers:  
  
Trunksprincess4life- That guy is creeping everyone out even me and I wrote this  
  
Samicat- Yes...Very freaky indeed  
  
ChocolateEclar: Yep, he's very creepy!!!  
  
Chico- Here is your chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Valkyrie: Freaky! Freaky! Freaky! That is what this guy is! He's nothing but a big creep 


	4. The Enemy Attacks

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It's much appreciated. This chapter might be a little dark but still tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 4: The Enemy Attacks  
  
Cheena and the guys flew on in silence towards their homes. Goten and Trunks just kept their eyes on Cheena as she flew on. Cheena noticed they were looking at her but decided to just ignore it. Trunks flew on home and Goten and Cheena flew towards their home. The Son's had dinner. After Cheena went up to her room and closed her door. She fell on her bed with her hands behind her head. Just then Goten came into her room as sat beside her.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Cheena said as she looked at him.  
  
"I came to ask you what was going on with you and Mr. Tightly?" he said. Cheena looked away.  
  
"Nothings going on!" Cheena said.  
  
'Don't give me that Cheena. He was looking at you a little too hard and he was touching you too much. I know that when he touched your shoulder you shook. I know because I felt it. Why did you let him touch you like that?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know! He just gives met the creeps. When I went over there earlier he was looking at me like..." Cheena sat up and looked at Goten.  
  
"Like what?" Goten asked.  
  
"Like he wanted me or something. It really freaked me out then I saw how he yelled at Jamie. He grabbed her almost like he grabbed me but with more force and yelled at her. Then he forced a kiss on Tammy when she didn't want to give him one. He just freaks me out" said Cheena as she got up and walked towards her window.  
  
'That still doesn't give him the right to touch you and look at you the way he does" said Goten.  
  
"I know that but I can't say anything to him" said Cheena.  
  
"And why not?" asked Goten as he jumped up and looked at her.  
  
"Because I want to be able to see Jamie and Tammy again and besides I think something bigger is happening" said Cheena.  
  
"What?" asked Goten. "I don't know!" said Cheena as she looked at Goten.  
  
"Goten, telephone! It's Trunks!" yelled Chi-Chi from downstairs. Goten looked at Cheena then went to his room to answer the call. Cheena closed her front door and her bathroom door and collapsed on her bed. After a few minutes Goten knocked on her bathroom door.  
  
"Pick up the phone Che" he yelled.  
  
"Got it!" Cheena yelled as she picked up the phone.  
  
C: Hello!  
  
T: Hey! What exactly is going on with you and Mr. Tightly  
  
C: Goten probley told you what I told him but if he didn't nothing is going on with me and Mr. Tightly  
  
T: Goten told me and I can't believe the way he was looking at you. I wanted to kill him right there  
  
C: I hate the way he looks at me and the way he talks to me but I have to go along with it or I won't be able to see Jamie and Tammy  
  
T: Cheena he has no right to touch you and look at you the way he does.  
  
C: I know that Trunks and I don't like it either. It creeps me out and it makes me a little afraid  
  
T: Afraid how?  
  
C: Afraid he's going to try something on me and that I won't be able to stop him  
  
T: What are you talking about? You're a Sayian! You can blast him away  
  
C: I know that but I have to think about Jamie and especially Tammy  
  
T: (sigh) Just be careful around him. I don't trust him  
  
C: I will and I don't trust him either. I'll see you tomorrow after I pick Jamie and Tammy up  
  
T: When are you going?  
  
C: After I have breakfast, why?  
  
T: I'm going with you, just to watch what he does  
  
C: OK! It would be nice to have you around just in case  
  
T: Call me when you're ready to go and I'll be right there  
  
C: OK! I'll see you tomorrow  
  
T: Bye!  
  
C: Bye!  
  
Cheena hung up her phone and sighed. She pulled out her pj's and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done she went to bed. It was going on 2 o'clock when Cheena heard tapping at her window.  
  
"What the..." Cheena said as she sat up in her bed. She looked over at her window to see Jamie on the flying nimbus. Quickly Cheena ran to her window and opened it.  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing here and on the nimbus?" Cheena whispered.  
  
"I really need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can go?" she asked. Cheena looked at her before she ran over to her closet and pulled out her robe. She put it on then flew out the window.  
  
"Follow me!" she said as she flew on. Jamie flew after Cheena to a private location. Cheena landed in a secluded area filled with nothing but rocks and mountains. Cheena landed on a small cliff as Jamie landed next to her. Jamie hopped off of the cloud and sat down.  
  
"Remember when you told me that when I wanted to talk I could call on you, well I want to talk" said Jamie. Cheena looked at her and saw just how serious she was so she sat down beside her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you this before but I just couldn't. I just couldn't keep this to myself any more but before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" said Jamie. Cheena looked at her and listened to her voice.  
  
"I promise!" Cheena said. Jamie smiled as she looked at Cheena but it went away as she started to speak.  
  
'Remember when you told me about the red spot on Tammy's private area? Well it's not a rash, my dad did that to her" Cheena looked at Jamie in shock.  
  
"What do you mean he did that?" Cheena said as calmly as she could.  
  
"He comes home at night and he drinks. After he drinks he goes and he touches us. I've tried to stop him but it's no use. He's much stronger then me and especially Tammy" said Jamie as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean he touches you?" Cheena said barely holding back her anger.  
  
"He touches our arms, legs, he touches my chest, behind and our..." Jamie stopped as the tears were falling down her face. Cheena knew what she wanted to say and it was killing her. Quickly she jumped up and walked a few feet away from Jamie.  
  
"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if you could take it. It's the reason Tammy doesn't talk much. It's because he's scared her into not speaking by touching her. I've tried to help her believe me I have but he's too strong" said Jamie as she watched Cheena walk away. Cheena clenched her fist in anger.  
  
"What makes you think I can take it now that you told me? He's hurting you and Tammy by sexually assaulting you. I just want to kill him right now" Cheena yelled.  
  
"I know so do I but there's nothing I or you can do about this. I just wanted to tell someone who I can trust" said Jamie.  
  
"I don't think I can keep this to myself. I have to tell someone" said Cheena as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"NO! You promised to keep this to yourself. You promised now keep your promise!" Jamie yelled as she jumped up in front of Cheena and shook her as tears fell down her face. Cheena looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I'll try! But let me ask you something, why is he always touching me and talking to me the way he does?" Cheena asked. Jamie turned away before speaking.  
  
"My dad is treating you the way he does because he likes you and I don't mean as a friend. I'm afraid for your safety around him. Soon his innocent touching will turn into what he does to me and Tammy so maybe it's best if you don't come around anymore"  
  
"And leave you to go against him alone? No way! We'll figure something out!" said Cheena as she tried to ingest what she was just told. Jamie looked at Cheena as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"I better get back before he notices I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jamie asked as she called for the nimbus.  
  
'Yeah...yeah I'll be over early with Trunks" said Cheena. The nimbus came and Jamie hopped on.  
  
"Cheena, remember your promise!" she said as she flew off. Cheena watched her go.  
  
'I'll try Jamie, I'll try!" Cheena said as she flew towards her home. Cheena was already dressed and ready to go by the time Goten or anyone in the house was up. She had a lot on her mind and just wanted time to think about what Jamie told her last night. Cheena had already called Trunks and told him to come over when breakfast was over. Trunks said he wanted to come over before so as the family sat at the table, Trunks arrived ready to eat. Cheena played with her food while everyone else was eating.  
  
"Cheena aren't you hungry?" asked Chi-Chi. Cheena didn't look up from her plate and didn't answer Chi-Chi. She just sighed as she continued to play with her food.  
  
"Well if you're not going to eat, can I have it?" said Goten as he reached over for her plate. "Goten!" yelled Chi-Chi as she glared at him.  
  
"I'm only playing!" Goten said innocently as he pulled his hand away.  
  
"We better get going Trunks!" Cheena said as she rose from the table.  
  
"Cheena, are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" asked Goku. Cheena sighed as she pushed her plate over to Goten.  
  
"Enjoy!" she said as she walked outside of the house. Everyone watched her go in silence. Trunks quickly finished eating and followed Cheena outside.  
  
"Cheena!" Trunks said as he looked around for her.  
  
"Up here, let's go!" said Cheena as she hovered over him. She took off a quick as she could with Trunks close behind. The two flew side by side to Jamie's house in silence. Trunks would take quick glances over at Cheena and noticed that her mind seemed to be on something else.  
  
"Che, are you ok?" Trunks asked finally. Cheena didn't respond but flew on towards her destination faster leaving Trunks behind.  
  
'Something's up!" Trunks said as he flew as fast as he could to catch up with her. Finally the two landed in front of the Tightly home. Cheena took a deep breath before she walked over to the front door. Trunks was right behind her as she knocked on the door. It was quiet around the arena and it seemed that no one was home until the door finally opened and there stood Mr. Tightly. Cheena didn't even look at him or else she might punch him in his face.  
  
"Is Jamie in?" Cheena asked looking down at the ground. Mr. Tightly smirked as he reached out and raised Cheena's face so that she was looking at him. Cheena moved her face away and backed up into Trunks holding onto his hand. Trunks looked at Mr. Tightly with an angry look on his face. Mr. Tightly smiled as he looked at Cheena then over to Trunks.  
  
"Are you the brother or the boyfriend?" he asked in a nasty tone.  
  
"The boyfriend!" Trunks said in an even nastier tone. Mr. Tightly just glared at him as Trunks glared back.  
  
"She's in her room but you can't see her and she's not going anywhere today" he said. Cheena looked at Mr. Tightly with a confused look on her face. Why not? I told her I'd be coming over to see her and Tammy. Why can't I see her?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Because..." Mr. Tightly reached out and stroked Cheena's face. Trunks pulled Cheena back and looked at Mr. Tightly. Mr. Tightly looked at Trunks and smiled.  
  
"Because I said so!" and with that he slammed the door in the couples faces. Trunks and Cheena stood in front of the door just looking at one another.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. Why can't we see them?" Cheena asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't know but it just doesn't feel right" said Trunks and he placed his hand on Cheena's waist. Cheena looked back at the house to see Jamie in the window holding Tammy. Cheena saw the hurt on her face as she left the window.  
  
"Nimbus!" Cheena yelled. Trunks watched as the cloud appeared in front of him and Cheena.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Trunks asked as Cheena flew up to Jamie's window. Trunks followed her and watched as she tapped on the window. She watched as Tammy looked at her and laughed and Jamie covered her mouth so their dad didn't hear her. Jamie went to the window and opened it to shock Cheena. Jamie had a black and blue bruise under her eye.  
  
"I can't talk to you and if dad finds out he'll kill me" said Jamie softly. Cheena looked and saw a piece of paper and a pen on Jamie's desk.  
  
"Then here! Call me and talk to me! When you're dad leaves call me" Cheena said as she wrote her number down and handed it to Jamie. Jamie took it and looked at Tammy. Jamie looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I can't leave you here alone with him after what he did to you. Please come with me and Trunks" Cheena said.  
  
"I can't Cheena! He'll hurt me or worse he'll hurt Tammy and I can't have that happen so it's best if I listen to him for now" said Jamie. Just then the girls heard footsteps coming their way. Cheena immediately pulled back and flew to the top of the house followed by Trunks. The couple was on the roof of the house as they heard Mr. Tightly yelled at Jamie about Tammy's toys on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry sir! I'll pick it up!" said Jamie. Just then they heard a smack and Tammy crying. Cheena wanted to run in there and beat the hell out of Mr. Tightly but she held herself back. Trunks clenched his fists in anger and also stopped himself from running inside to help Jamie and Tammy.  
  
"And close this damn window and curtain" Mr. Tightly yelled before he left the room. Cheena and Trunks sat on the roof for a while before flying off towards home. Cheena had tears falling down her face but it wasn't because she was sad but because she was angry. Trunks looked at her and flew over to her. He took a hold of her hand and held on tightly. Cheena looked at him then turned her head away as the couple flew off towards the Son home.  
  
Trunks and Cheena landed in front of the house to find a note on the door. Trunks went to read the note.  
  
"They all went to my house" he said as he walked back over to Cheena who was now sitting on the grass.  
  
"You go! I want to be by myself for awhile" Cheena said. Trunks looked down at her before he sat down beside her.  
  
"Cheena, we'll figure something out to help Jamie and Tammy" he said.  
  
"Trunks, you were there and you saw her black eye. He gave that to her I know he did and he hit Tammy. He's hurting them and I have to help them get away from him" Cheena said as tears fell down her face. Trunks wrapped his arms around Cheena and held her close.  
  
"We will all help them but first I think we should go and tell Goku. He can help us figure something out" he said.  
  
"Jamie doesn't want us to tell anyone" Cheena shouted as she pulled away from Trunks.  
  
'Did she tell you that?" he asked. Cheena looked away remembering what Jamie told her and that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.  
  
"Cheena, do you know something you're not telling me?" Trunks asked. Cheena stood up and walked away from Trunks.  
  
"You better get going. Maybe I'll meet you there later" Cheena said. Trunks stood up and walked over to Cheena. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It'll be ok!" he said as he held her. Cheena turned her head to the side and wrapped her arms around Trunks neck pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart Trunks flew off towards CC. Cheena watched him go before going inside her home. Cheena just closed the door when the phone started to ring. Cheena quickly ran to it and picked it up.  
  
C: Hello?  
  
J: Cheena, I can't talk long because my dad didn't leave but I need your help  
  
C: Jamie what's going on?  
  
J: He's about to beat on Tammy and I can't stop him. Please help us  
  
C: I'll be right there!  
  
J: Thank you...  
  
Cheena heard Mr. Tightly yell at Jamie about who she was talking to and Jamie saying no one. She heard a smack and someone hit the floor.  
  
C: Jamie?  
  
M T: If you want to save them you better be quick Che  
  
And with that Mr. Tightly hung up the phone. Cheena's blood started to boil as she slammed the phone down. Cheena decided to quickest way to get to them would be to Transmit there. Without another thought Cheena disappeared heading towards Jamie and Tammy.  
  
Cheena appeared in front of the house and heard Tammy crying and Jamie yelling Stop it! Cheena ran inside to see Jamie on the floor and Mr. Tightly about to strike Tammy again.  
  
'Leave her alone!" Cheena yelled as she ran over and grabbed Mr. Tightly's hand. He looked at her in shock.  
  
'Tammy come here!" Jamie yelled as Tammy slowly made her way over to her sister.  
  
"You got over here quick Che" said Mr. Tightly. Cheena could no longer control her anger as she pushed Mr. Tightly down to the ground.  
  
"Stay away from them!' she yelled. Mr. Tightly looked at her in shock as did Jamie. Cheena turned around to go towards Jamie and Tammy when Mr. Tightly got up and grabbed her. Cheena turned around just in time to see Mr. Tightly bring his hand back and bring it across her face. Mr. Tightly smiled as Cheena turned her head to the side.  
  
"NO!" shouted Jamie. Cheena turned her face back to Mr. Tightly and smiled. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You can't hurt me!" she said as she freed herself from his grip. Pulling back her fist, Cheena punched him in the stomach. As she watched him fall to the floor she again made her way over to Jamie and Tammy. Mr. Tightly growled as he held onto his stomach and glared at Cheena. Slowly he made his way to his feet and reached inside his pocket. Standing in front of Jamie and Tammy, Cheena was unaware that Mr. Tightly pulled a pair of brazes knuckles out of his pocket and placed it on his hand.  
  
"Cheena look out!" Jamie yelled. Cheena turned around just as Mr. Tightly swung his hand and punched her in the face with the brass-knuckles. Cheena collapsed to the ground as Mr. Tightly laughed.  
  
"Did I hurt you now?" he asked as he knelt down near Cheena. Cheena held on to her eye as she glared at him. Mr. Tightly pinned her arms down and looked at her. He reached in and kissed her on the lips. Cheena had had enough as she powered him off of her. Cheena moved back slowly towards Jamie and Tammy still holding on to her eye.  
  
"What's wrong Cheena? Afraid?" he said as he moved towards her.  
  
"What was that thing?" Cheena asked as she glared at him. Mr. Tightly smiled as he put the knucks away and pull out a small device.  
  
"Please don't!" Jamie yelled as she held on to Tammy.  
  
"Shut-up!" he yelled as he cut the device on and put it on Cheena. Cheena screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. Cheena screamed in pain as her body shock because of the electricity. Cheena had had enough as she powered up to almost a SSJ level. Mr. Tightly's eyes went wide as a bright light flashed in front of his eyes. As he moved back Cheena took the opportunity to grab Jamie and Tammy and bring them outside. Cheena grabbed onto Jamie who had Tammy and just took off. By the time Mr. Tightly got his sight back and ran outside the girls were gone.  
  
"You can't run from me Cheena" he said as he went back inside his house. Cheena flew on until she saw a place to rest and dropped Jamie and Tammy off before she landed there too. Cheena lifted up her shirt to see blood dripping because of the tazer. The tazer cut her pretty bad and Cheena was losing blood. Cheena didn't care though and only cared about Jamie and Tammy. She walked over to them and looked them over. Jamie and bruises on her arms, leg and face as did Tammy. Tammy was still crying as Jamie held her.  
  
"Let's go!" Cheena said. "Cheena, you should put something on that cut. It looks really bad" Jamie said as she lifted Cheena's shirt up and looked at the cut.  
  
"I'll be fine once I know you two are safe now hold on to me" Cheena said. Jamie picked Tammy up and held on to Cheena.  
  
"Close your eye" Cheena said.  
  
"Why..." started Jamie but decided to do what Cheena told her. As soon as her eye was closed Cheena used her Instant Transmission and left towards Capsule Corps.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: The girls get the help they need but how will everyone react seeing how Jamie, Tammy and even Cheena look? What will become of Mr. Tightly? And will Cheena be able to find the one person who might be able to make a difference? Find out for yourself! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
To my 3rd chapter reviewers...  
  
Trunxgurl: Trunks could of went super but then he would of taken the fun out of this story by ending it there. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Trunksprincess4life: I agree its disgusting how he looks at Cheena, I mean he's way older then she is  
  
Swimming Angel: Thanks  
  
Samicat: I don't want you going nuts so here you go (hands over Chapter 4)  
  
ChocolateEclar: He is very creepy and he only gets creepier  
  
Chico: Glad you didn't enjoy it...I mean loved it ^_^  
  
Sailor Bree: Here is the chapter you requested. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Risika: Thanks and by the way...I will not hurt you too bad in Goten's Twin. ^_^  
  
Valkyrie: I agree with you the whole way and all I can say is wait to see what happens to that creep 


	5. The Other Member

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. It's much appreciated.  
  
Chapter 5: The Other Member  
  
Over at Capsule Corps. the entire Son and Brief family was sitting in the living room.  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Chi-Chi as she paced back and forth.  
  
"She probley went to cool off" said Goten.  
  
"I don't know about that Goten" said Trunks. Just then Cheena appeared outside of her CC. Jamie opened her eyes and looked around her.  
  
'Wow, you fly fast" she said. Cheena didn't say anything as she hobbled over to her door. The pain in her side was too much and she could still feel the electricity around her body. Cheena collapsed on her knees and held her side.  
  
'Cheena!" Jamie yelled loud enough for everyone inside to hear. Chi-Chi was the first one out of the house. She saw Cheena on the ground and ran over to her followed by everyone else.  
  
"Cheena!" yelled Goten as he ran to her. Cheena stood up still holding her side. Everyone surrounded the girls as they looked at Jamie and Tammy. Goku was extremely angry as he saw the bruises on them.  
  
"Cheena are you ok?" Trunks asked as he placed his hand on her hand that was on her side. Cheena screamed in pain as she again fell to the side.  
  
'Cheena?" said Goten as he lifted her shirt up to see the cut and the blood she was losing. Chi-Chi looked at the cut and just stood in shock.  
  
"Get them inside!" yelled Goku as he picked Cheena up. Goten and Trunks helped Tammy and Jamie inside and once everyone was inside the door was closed. Goku took Cheena to the medical room and placed her on the table. Bulma came in and took Cheena's shirt off to reveal the cut and the blood.  
  
"I'm fine!" Cheena said as she tried to get up but fell back down.  
  
"Cheena you have to keep still" said Bulma as she examined the cut. "It's deep but not that deep. Trunks hand me that wrap and medicine" Trunks handed his mother what she asked for as he looked at Cheena. His blood was ready to boil over with anger as he watched. Bulma applied the medicine as Cheena screamed in pain. Goten couldn't stand it and left the room followed by Trunks.  
  
"It's ok Cheena but what happened?" Bulma said as she started to wrap the wound up. Cheena didn't say anything and sat up to show everyone her black eye.  
  
"Cheena what happened?" yelled Goku as he looked at her face. Cheena just got off of the table and went into the living room where everyone else was. Bulma and Goku looked at one another as they followed her out.  
  
Cheena sat on the single couch and touched her eye gentle to feel that it was definitely swollen. Goten couldn't even look at his sister and turned his head to the side. Trunks on the other hand couldn't take his eyes of Cheena as he clenched onto the couch. Just then Jamie and Tammy came in all bandaged up courtesy of Chi-Chi. Vegeta came out of the kitchen with 2 bags of ice and tossed one to Cheena and the other to Jamie. Cheena placed the ice on her eye and sulked into the chair.  
  
"Cheena what happened? Did Mr. Tightly do that to you?" Bulma asked. Cheena didn't answer and just looked away. Goku got frustrated with Cheena and stormed over to her. He grabbed her arm causing her to drop her ice pack. He glared at her as she stared at him.  
  
"Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi. Goku turned to face his wife letting go of Cheena. Cheena got up and went outside slamming the door behind her. Goku watched her go then sat down in the same chair Cheena sat in. Trunks got up and left to find Cheena but he didn't have to go far because she was sitting in the tree on the side of the house. Trunks walked over to her and flew up into the tree.  
  
"Cheena, I know Mr. Tightly did that to you but what did he do it with" Trunks said. Cheena looked at him then down to the ground.  
  
"He slapped me but I didn't feel it. Then he had some thing on his hand and he hit me with it. I don't know what it was but it was heavy and it hurt a lot. He crawled on top of me as I was holding my eye and kissed me" said Cheena. She looked at Trunks to see him looking at her clenching his fists and maintaining his power level.  
  
"I powered him off of me and went over to Jamie and Tammy. That's when he pulled out this black thing and stuck it to me. It electrocuted me and that's what cut me. I powered up the best I could and as he was stunned I grabbed Jamie and Tammy and left" Trunks cupped Cheena's face in his hand and looked at her eye. He touched it gently but Cheena still jumped. Trunks pulled his hand back and just looked at Cheena.  
  
"Why did you go back?" he said. "I had to help them. After you left Jamie called me and told me to help her and Tammy. I didn't think I know but I knew I had to help them" said Cheena. Trunks sighed as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Cheena said as she looked away. Trunks smiled as he turned her face towards his.  
  
"It's not your fault. You wanted to help you're friends and you did. You have nothing to be sorry for" he said.  
  
'I do! He's going to find them and he's going to hurt them. I mean we can't keep them here for long" Cheena said. Trunks moved over and held Cheena's hand.  
  
"We'll think of something...together!" he said. Cheena smiled as she moved over to him and rested her head on his chest. Trunks kissed her head and massaged his fingers thru her hair. Just then Trunks looked to see Goku, Goten and Vegeta coming out of the house along with everyone else.  
  
'I wonder what's up?" Trunks said as Cheena sat up and looked as well.  
  
"Let's go see!" she said as she hopped out of the tree followed by Trunks. The two ran over to the gang.  
  
"What's going on?" Cheena asked as she and Trunks got over to the gang.  
  
"Cheena, you stay here with the girls, Trunks let's go!" said Goten.  
  
"Go...go where?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Go and pay Mr. Tightly a visit" said Goku as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Then let me go with you" said Cheena.  
  
"Yeah and me too!" said Jamie.  
  
'No! You girls stay here and Cheena I'm not asking you I'm telling you" said Goku.  
  
"But dad?" Cheena said.  
  
"I SAID NO!" Goku yelled. Cheena looked at her dad as he flew off. Cheena watched him go and ran into the house followed by Jamie.  
  
"What's up with dad?" asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know but I hope we don't find Mr. Tightly or he might kill him" said Trunks.  
  
"Boys let's go!" yelled Vegeta as he took off after Goku. Goten and Trunks flew off after the guys. Cheena went inside and sat on the couch. She buried her head in her hands. Chi-Chi came in and sat beside her.  
  
"It's ok Cheena" she said as she rubbed her hand over Cheena's back.  
  
"Why is dad so mad at me?" Cheena said.  
  
"He's not mad at you he's worried about you" said Chi-Chi. Cheena looked at her mother. Bulma came in and sat down next to Jamie.  
  
"All he's done is yell at me. I think he blames me for what happened" Cheena said.  
  
"He doesn't blame you Cheena. He's upset at the fact that someone laid their hands on his daughter. That's why he's so upset. It has nothing to do with you" said Bulma.  
  
"It has everything to do with me" said Cheena as she left the living room and headed for the kitchen. Jamie followed her inside as Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at one another. Cheena and Jamie sat in the kitchen at the table.  
  
"Cheena, if this is anyone's fault it has to be mine. I got you involved in this and I'm sorry" said Jamie.  
  
"It's not your fault Jamie it's your dad's and he will pay for what he has done to you and Tammy" said Cheena.  
  
"I hope so but you know that me and Tammy can't hid from him for long. Sooner or later we're going to have to face him" said Jamie. Cheena looked at her and grabbed her hand.  
  
'You won't have to face him alone" Cheena said. Jamie smiled as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"You know I watched how you're mom was comforting you and it made me miss my mom. I don't even know where she lives but I still remember what she looks like" said Jamie.  
  
"Why did she leave?" Cheena asked.  
  
"I don't know but I would love to find out. I mean I know she left but I would rather stay with her then go back to my dad" Jamie said. Cheena looked at Jamie and smiled.  
  
"Come with me!" Cheena said as she grabbed Jamie's hand and led her up the steps to Trunks room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jamie asked as they were in Trunks room. Cheena was the computer typing in a few things.  
  
"We're going to find your mom" Cheena said.  
  
"Is that possible?" Jamie asked as she looked over Cheena's shoulder.  
  
"Finished! Now let's see what we have" said Cheena as she went to the printer to get the piece of paper. "Ok, according to this we have 3 Mrs. Tightly's registered in Satan City"  
  
"Let's check them!" yelled Jamie.  
  
"Ok, we'll leave Tammy with my mom. She should be ok" said Cheena.  
  
"Should we tell them where we're going?" asked Jamie.  
  
"No, let's just go and get back here" said Cheena as she opened the window. Cheena grabbed Jamie's hand and flew off towards Satan City. Goku and the guys were on their way back after paying a visit to the Tightly home.  
  
"That bastard ran away" said Goten as they flew on.  
  
"We'll find him!" said Trunks.  
  
"For his sake I hope we don't" said Goku as they flew on heading back to CC. Cheena and Jamie saw 2 ladies who were not Jamie's mom so they only had one more to go.  
  
"This is the place!' said Cheena as she looked at the address.  
  
"Let's go!" said Jamie as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!" said a woman. She opened the door and stood in shook as did Jamie.  
  
"MOM!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Jamie!" yelled the lady as she went to hug Jamie. Cheena moved back and watched them hug.  
  
"I've missed you mom" said Jamie as she started to cry.  
  
"I've missed you too but where's Tammy?" she asked as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"She's at Capsule Corps with Cheena's mom. Come back with us!' Jamie said. Mrs. Tightly looked at the bandage on Jamie's arm.  
  
"What happened?" she asked sternly like a mom would.  
  
"Dad! He did the same to Tammy. We have a lot to talk about" said Jamie. Mrs. Tightly looked at Cheena and smiled.  
  
"Cheena's been taking good care for me and Tammy, mom" said Jamie.  
  
"Thank you Cheena. I don't know how to thank you" said Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"It's the least I could do for my friends" Cheena said.  
  
"Now let's go mom!" said Jamie as she pulled her mom out of the house.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"To Capsule Corps!" said Cheena. The girls decided to let Mrs. Tightly drive them to CC instead of flying there. They got into the car and took off talking on the way.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Mrs. Tightly gets the news of what's been going on but she, Cheena and Jamie better look out cause Mr. Tightly is closing in. How will Goku and everyone react when they realize Cheena left? How will this all end? Find out in the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 4th chapter reviewers...  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Thanks. Goten and Jamie, huh? Who knows, maybe in a sequel  
  
N-sama: (looks at you) C'mon out, this guy will be gone by tomorrow. Thanks for the review  
  
Trunksprincess4life: You want Goku to kill him or take him out to lunch? You did say out! Just kidding! Just keep reading! Thanks.  
  
Samicat: Here's the chapter you wanted  
  
ChocolateEclar: Thanks! He is scary isn't he.  
  
Chico: (has hammer and nails) I'll help you fix your desk ^_^  
  
Risika: Now you know how Goku feels and by the way your plan is making me shiver  
  
Valkyrie: Me: He is such a bastard  
  
Ff.net: He sure is!  
  
Me: What happened to the no swearing?  
  
Ff.net: OH THE HELL WITH THAT! GET RID OF THIS GUY!  
  
Me: ^_^ 


	6. The End of it All

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed it so far. I appreciate it to no end.  
  
Chapter 6: The End of It All  
  
Goku and the guys arrived home and were extremely angry.  
  
"I told her to stay home!" yelled Goku.  
  
"You don't think she would go to see Mr. Tightly would you?" asked Goten.  
  
"No, I don't think she went to see him. Goku she probley went home with Jamie" said Chi-Chi. Goku placed his hand behind his head and just sighed. Everyone looked at him knowing that he was worried about his daughter just like they were. Jamie was telling her mom everything that happened to her, Tammy and Cheena. Mrs. Tightly just cried as she heard what Jamie was telling her.  
  
"Mom, why did you leave me and Tammy with him?" Jamie asked.  
  
"When you were about 10 your dad started to change. He would abuse me on a regular basis even when I was pregnant with Tammy. The funny thing was he never laid a hand on you. He treated you like a princess. He loved you more then he loved me and that's what kept me happy. When Tammy was born he stayed up all night with her. He wouldn't let me see her or touch her but he let you take care of her.  
  
"I remember that!" said Jamie.  
  
"The abuse continued against me and it became clear to me that I had to leave but I wondered if I should leave you and Tammy behind. I wanted to take you but he wouldn't let me. He assured me that he would never hurt you as long as I stayed away from you" Mrs. Tightly said.  
  
"That's why you haven't been around?" asked Cheena.  
  
"Yes! I believed him so I stayed away" said Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"Well now we need you mom!" said Jamie as she placed her hand on her mom's shoulder. Mrs. Tightly held on to her daughters hand as she drove. Cheena smiled but that soon faded when someone smashed into the car from behind. The girls screamed as Cheena turned around to see Mr. Tightly behind them ready to smash them again.  
  
"Go!" yelled Cheena as Mrs. Tightly took off. Mr. Tightly was close behind and smashed into them again. Mrs. Tightly almost lost control of the car.  
  
"He's trying to kill us!' yelled Jamie as she held on. Cheena had to think fast and only one idea popped into her head. She grabbed onto Jamie and Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"Close your eyes now!' she yelled.  
  
"I'm driving!" yelled Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"Mom just do it!" yelled Jamie. The ladies closed their eyes giving Cheena the opportunity to use her Instant Transmission and disappeared. The car swerved off into a pole. Mr. Tightly watched on in happiness until he saw that no one was in the car. He growled as he backed the car up and drove away before the police could reach the scene.  
  
At CC the gang was watching the television when the news came on to show the accident.  
  
"Man, I hope those people are ok?" said Goten as the gang watched. Cheena, Jamie and Mrs. Tightly appeared in front of CC.  
  
"How...how did we get here?" Mrs. Tightly asked as she looked around.  
  
"I'll explain it later mom!" said Jamie. Cheena ran and knocked on the door. Mrs. Brief opened the door. "Cheena! You're back!" she said.  
  
"Cheena!" everyone said from the living room. Cheena walked into the living room followed by Jamie and Mrs. Tightly. The three lined up and looked at the t.v.  
  
"Look the car smashed into a pole" said Jamie.  
  
"Thank goodness Cheena got us out" said Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"Wait! That's your car? Who are you?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Sorry! This is Mrs. Tightly, Jamie and Tammy's mom" said Cheena. The Z- fighters were in shock.  
  
"Man we barely survived that" said Jamie as she sat down beside Goten.  
  
"You guys were in the car?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah!' said Jamie. Cheena just looked at the screen and was furious. She had to end this and she wanted to end it now.  
  
"I'll be back later!" she said as she walked to the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Trunks. Cheena took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"To see.Mr. Tightly" Cheena said quickly before she left.  
  
"WHAT!" everyone yelled as they ran after her. Cheena flew off only to bump right into her dad.  
  
"Dad move! Cheena said.  
  
"I will not let you go see him" he said.  
  
"I can take care of myself" said Cheena. Cheena tried to go around him but he blocked her.  
  
"Go back inside now!" he yelled.  
  
"Dad!" Cheena yelled.  
  
"Cheena I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to in order to keep you here" Goku said sternly. Cheena looked at her dad as tears fell down her face.  
  
'I wish you would stop treating me like a kid. I can take care of myself" Cheena yelled as she tried to push by him but again he blocked her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back down to the ground.  
  
'Let me go!" Cheena yelled as Goku dragged her back into the house as everyone watched. Goku dragged Cheena to the living room and tossed her on the couch.  
  
"Stay here!" he yelled. Cheena glared at him.  
  
"I hate you!" Cheena yelled as she ran upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Goku watched her go then walked outside where everyone still stood.  
  
"We have to end this now!" he said as everyone looked at him. Cheena ran into one of the rooms that surprisingly was the one that Tammy was asleep in. Cheena walked over and laid beside her.  
  
"This has been one of the worst days of my life. First I get beat up by a weak human with strong toys, then dad is mad at me and threatens to hurt me, then I have to watch my back when it come to Mr. Tightly. There has to be a way to help Jamie and her family but what?" Cheena asked herself. She looked down at Tammy and smiled. "You can't live like this...in constant fear. I have to help you guys" said Cheena as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Downstairs the gang was in the living room trying to think up a plan.  
  
"Do you have family anywhere else?" asked Goten.  
  
"No!" said Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"Maybe you can go someplace and hide out for awhile" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Where would we go?" asked Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"And besides he would find us anyway" said Jamie.  
  
"We can't give up on this! We have..." Bulma was cut off as they heard someone outside. The gang looked out the window to see Mr. Tightly with a device in his hand.  
  
"Jamie, Tammy get away from her and get out here" he yelled Goku growled as he went to the door followed by Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Cheena looked from the window.  
  
"How did he find us?" Cheena asked. Cheena looked at Tammy as the little girl turned over.  
  
"What the..." Cheena said as she looked at her wrist. She had on a little watch that was blinking.  
  
"What is that?" Cheena asked as she looked at it. Just then she heard Mr. Tightly.  
  
"I bet you're wondering how I found you? I have a tracking device in there and it also doubles as a bomb. So if you don't get out here right now I will detonated it and kill you all" he yelled. Cheena looked down at the watch on her hand as it blinked. Cheena took it off to see wires underneath it.  
  
"Oh man! This man is sick. He's willing to blow up his daughter and for what?" Cheena said. "I better get rid of this" Cheena said as she transmitted away.  
  
Goku and the guys stood in front of Mr. Tightly with angry looks on their faces.  
  
"Ok, I know the boys but who are you two?" he asked as he looked at Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta just folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"I'm Goku! Cheena's dad!' Goku said as calm as he could.  
  
"Oh! Did you like what I did to her. Her lips tasted sweet as well" Mr. Tightly said as he licked his lips. Goku took his fighting stance as did the rest of the gang.  
  
"You better get my wife and daughters out here before I blow this place up" he said as he showed them the device to blow up the place.  
  
"You're bluffing!" yelled Goten.  
  
"You really think so? Well call my bluff" he said. The guys looked at one another. Cheena returned to the room and looked out of the window.  
  
"I had to stash that thing in a safe place and I think I found it" Cheena dropped about 5 bags in front of her.  
  
"I bet he'll be very surprised" she said with a smile. Tammy started to turn about in the bed. Cheena reached into one of the bags and pulled out her teddy-bear.  
  
"Here you go!" Cheena said as she placed it by her. Tammy wrapped her arms around the bear and smiled. Cheena smiled as she looked at her.  
  
"Now to finish this!" she said as she left the room. Outside the girls were out there looking at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Jamie get over here or I will blow this place sky high" he yelled. Goten held Jamie back as everyone looked at him.  
  
"What are we going to do? I think he's serious!" Goten said.  
  
"Just go to him honey. We can't let him hurt these people all because of us" said Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"But mom..." said Jamie as she looked at her dad.  
  
"That's it! You're all dead!" he said as he pushed the button. Nothing happened!  
  
"WHAT!" he yelled.  
  
"I knew he was lying" said Goten.  
  
"He wasn't lying Goten!" said Cheena as she came from the side of the house.  
  
"Che!" he said as he licked his lips. Cheena just stared at him and smiled.  
  
"Mr. Tightly, nice to see you again. You know you are a smart person, sick, but smart" said Cheena as she walked over to him.  
  
"Cheena don't" yelled Chi-Chi. Everyone watched as Cheena stood in front of Mr. Tightly.  
  
"You are so crazed that you were willing to kill your daughter. I didn't think anyone would sink as low as placing a bomb on their kid" said Cheena. Everyone gasped and looked at Jamie.  
  
"I have a bomb on me?" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Not you but Tammy!" said Cheena.  
  
"WHAT!" everyone yelled. Mrs. Tightly and Jamie were about to run inside but Cheena stopped them.  
  
"She's not inside!" said Cheena.  
  
"Then where is she!" yelled Bulma. Cheena kept her eyes on Mr. Tightly as she pointed up. Everyone looked up to see Tammy on the nimbus holding on to her teddy-bear smiling at everyone.  
  
"Is she ok?" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Yeah! She didn't get blown up if that's what you mean but something did get blown up" said Cheena. Slowly the cloud descended in front of Cheena. Picking Tammy up, Cheena glared at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"What did you do?" yelled Mr. Tightly.  
  
"I had to stash the bomb somewhere and the only place I could think of was...your home!" said Cheena with a smirk on her face.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Mr. Tightly. He grew angry and his face was turning red.  
  
"Cheena..." said Jamie.  
  
"You see, I knew that Jamie and Tammy probley didn't want to remember the things you did to them in that house so they wouldn't mind it going away. I guess you'll have to find somewhere else to live...by yourself" said Cheena as she held Tammy. Everyone looked at one another then over at Cheena and Mr. Tightly. Mr. Tightly was extremely angry and decided to take it out on Cheena as he punched her in the face. Cheena's head turned as his fist connected with her face.  
  
"Cheena!" yelled Jamie. Goku and the gang were pissed off. Tammy just cried as she held onto Cheena as tight as she could. Just then everyone heard laughter. Cheena turned her head so that she was looking at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"You just don't learn, now do you?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. Mr. Tightly had a look of pure fright on his face as he looked at her. Jamie, along with everyone else, just smirked at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Cheena, let him be. The cops can take care of him" Chi-Chi finally said. Turning her head to the side, Cheena looked at her.  
  
"Oh c'mon mom. Let me knock him around for a few minutes before he gets arrested" Cheena pleaded. Seeing her distraction, Mr. Tightly laughed at the opportunity. Quickly, he grabbed Tammy out of Cheena's arms.  
  
"NO!" Mrs. Tightly yelled as she watched. Cheena glared at Mr. Tightly who now held his screaming daughter in his hands.  
  
"Stay back or I'll break her neck. You better let me leave here or I will do it" he yelled. Everyone growled as they watched him slip his hand around her throat. Goku growled as he took a step forward. Quickly looking to the side, Mr. Tightly looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Are you deaf? I said stay back" he yelled. Goku held his ground as he glanced over at Cheena. Catching her father's look, Cheena smirked as she looked back at Mr. Tightly. Goku looked back at Mr. Tightly and smiled.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say" he said before he charged towards him. Mr. Tightly's mouth flew open with shock but soon closed. Before he could do anything, however, Cheena appeared in front of him. Grabbing Tammy, she pulled her away from him then dove out of the way.  
  
"What?" Mr. Tightly said as he Tammy was snatched away from him. Goku smiled as he disappeared only to reappear in front of Mr. Tightly. Before Mr. Tightly could say anything, Goku was on the attack. Pulling back his arm, he brought it forward into Mr. Tightly's stomach. Leaning forward, Mr. Tightly wrapped his arms around his stomach. With a frown on his face, Goku unleashed a fury of lefts and rights that connected with Mr. Tightly's jaw. As his head went from side to side, saliva mixed with spots of blood flew out of his mouth. Pulling back his leg, Goku brought it forward and kicked Mr. Tightly in the ribs, sending him flying back a bit. With a loud thud, his body laid still on the ground.  
  
"WOW!" Mrs. Tightly and Jamie said together. Cheena smiled as she walked beside her dad.  
  
"Nice one" she said. Goku kept his eyes on Mr. Tightly before slowly making his way over to him.  
  
"Dad?" Cheena questioned as she watched him walk off. Goku stood over Mr. Tightly and growled as he watched his stomach slowly move up and down. With a sly smirk on his face, he pointed his left palm over him.  
  
"Goku no!" both Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled together. Running over to her dad, Cheena supported Tammy in her left arm and grabbed her father's hand with her right.  
  
"Don't do it dad" she said.  
  
"And why not! He should pay for what he has done to those girls and you" Goku said not taking his eyes off of Mr. Tightly.  
  
"And I agree with you dad but I don't agree with killing him. You already taught him a valuable lesson with the beating you gave him. Besides, I don't think he'll ever bother them again now that he knows who he's dealing with" Cheena said as she glared at Mr. Tightly herself. Goku sighed as he dropped his hand to his side.  
  
"Goten, go call the cops" Cheena yelled as she turned towards her brother. Goten nodded his head as he ran inside the house. Goku smiled as he looked at Cheena then Tammy who was laughing as she looked at her father.  
  
"I guess she's happy" Cheena said. Goku smiled as he picked Tammy up and walked over to everyone else. Cheena smiled but frowned as she looked down at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"I don't know why I let you live but I did. You better never come near them or else I'll deal with you myself..." Cheena said as she stepped on Mr. Tightly's chest. Hearing a crack, Cheena smiled.  
  
"...and I'm not like my dad. I won't go easy on you" she said as she gave him one final kick before walking away.  
  
"Thank you Goku!" said Mrs. Tightly as she took Tammy away from Goku.  
  
"No problem!" said Goku.  
  
"Cops are on their way" Goten said as he ran out of the house. Cheena smiled as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"Thanks" Jamie said as she raised her hand in the air. Cheena smiled as she slapped her a high five.  
  
"No problem" she replied. Everyone stood outside as the cops as well as the paramedics stood before them. They watched as Mr. Tightly was loaded onto a stretcher and taken away.  
  
"I kind of feel sad you know, he was my dad" said Jamie.  
  
"He got what he deserved" said Goten. Cheena nodded her head but soon stopped as her eyes went wide. Quickly she ran back into the house and up the stairs. Over by the police cars stood Mrs. Tightly and Jamie with Tammy in her arms.  
  
"So their going to give you all a new place to stay?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
'Yes but we don't know where so we can't call you for a while" said Mrs. Tightly.  
  
"It's ok, as long as you guys are safe" said Trunks.  
  
"I just wish I had my stuff. We'll have to buy new stuff since our house was destroyed" said Jamie.  
  
"No you won't" said Cheena as she dragged the bags out.  
  
"What's that?" asked Goten.  
  
'These are Jamie and Tammy's things" said Cheena as she placed the bags by the car.  
  
"You saved our stuff?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Of course! The only things that got blown up was his stuff" Cheena said with a smile. Jamie had tears in her eyes as she hugged Cheena. Everyone smiled as the girls just hugged.  
  
"C'mon Jamie, we have to go" said the cop once he loaded the bags into the car.  
"I'll see you again, don't worry about it" said Cheena as she watched Jamie get in the car.  
  
"Bye Tammy!" said Cheena.  
  
'Bye" she said as she waved back. A smile crossed Cheena's face as she watched the car take off down the street. Raising her eyebrow, Cheena looked to the side to see Goku standing beside her watching the car disappear down the street.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry for the way I acted and for saying I hate you. I don't hate you" said Cheena as she hugged her dad.  
  
"I know Che, I'm sorry I was so hard on you. It's just that you're my little girl and..." started Goku.  
  
"I know dad!' said Cheena as she hugged him even tighter.  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Goten. Cheena let go of her dad and looked at Trunks. "PlayStation 2" the 2 of them yelled as they ran into the house.  
  
"I'm #1" yelled Goten as he ran after them up to Trunks room.  
  
"What a day!" said Bulma.  
  
"I don't know about you but I feel like a good spar, so how 'bout it Vegeta?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as he walked to the back of the house followed by Goku. Bulma and Chi-Chi went into the house to relax now that a long day had finally come to an end.  
  
AN2: (Takes a bow) That's it! I hope you enjoyed this story. If you'd like a sequel then tell me and I'll do it. I have more where this came from. I'm not sure which one I'll post next but you can definitely expect more from Cheena and the gang. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV! C'YA!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 5th chapter reviewers...  
  
Valkyrie: Me: He's in the stretcher! We'll get him when he gets to the hospital (runs after ambulance) FF.net: YEAH!! (runs after me) ^_^  
  
Risika: So...how was Plato? Just kidding! Well Goku got his hands on him ^- ^  
  
Chico: Have fun on break and yeah Goku was pissed but he got revenge...HEHEHE! ^_^  
  
Samicat: The reason I created Cheena was because I wanted Chi-Chi to have a daughter. One who was tough and wasn't scared of anything or anybody. Someone who was all ways ready for a challenge...and a good fight. Thanks for asking! ^-^  
  
N-sama: Well he didn't get killed but...anything is still possible (devilish smirk)^_^  
  
Swimming Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^-^  
  
Sailor Bree: Nah, Cheena went easy...but Goku sure didn't ^_^  
  
Trunxgurl: Well Trunks didn't do anything, but Goku sure did ^-^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Thanks for enjoying it! I see you wanted him to die, well...maybe next time (sly smirk) ^_^ 


End file.
